Reminiscent
by Enchanted moonstone
Summary: How do you cope with change? Some of us go with the flow and continue living a productive life. Some of us lips in the pass and is unable to move on. This is just a story of reminiscing, so sit back and enjoy.


Hey people this is my take on what happened to the Greek gods. I created it while in math class. Hope you guys like it.

Zeus

Every night he drinks and smokes. Trying to forget what he once had and loss. One cup after another, but do to his godly powers it can never be. He still leaves her at home just like the ancient times. The only thing that changed, is that now no mistress would willingly climb into his bed. He often end up in the hospital, do to injuries from being beat up by guys who's girlfriend he try to flirt with. Over the millennials he gotten closer with Apollo from all his time spent being injure. He sees a girl with luscious blonde curls and big sapphire eyes. Her cherry red lips looks delicious and inviting. The little black dressshe she's sporting makes her look like a goddess. For the millionth time he walks over. Ignoring the look the boy beside her is giving him. When he arrived in front of her he started to flirt. The boy beside her gave him a punch and for the million of time he was out cold.

Hera

Every night she waits for him. Every time when Apollo or Dionysus called to tell her he's drunk or injure, she would arrived at where ever he is to pick him up. He never says thank you or care. Until one day she can no longer stand it and left. She went wandering around the world. Meeting many interesting people and finally opened her eyes. She sees how beautiful the world has became. The Eiffel tower in France, the great wall in China, the pyramids in Egypt and the Winter Palace in Russia. She occasionally sees him in a bar somewhere trying to get drunk. She always leaves before he sees her. Looking at him she finally started appreciating the new world. Where the views are different. She can finally leave him without anyone looking down on her. For the first time in a long long while she was happy.

Poseidon

He wanders around in beaches all over the world. Dragging a garbage bag. Trying his best to turn the ocean back to what it used to be. One piece of garbage at a time never resting.

Ares

He fought in every war around the world. Never stopping to rest or to take a break. The loss of his powers was way too painful for him. Instead of drinking like his useless father. He decided to do what he does best to take his mind off the painful memories. They have so many new weapons now a days. Weapons that can blow up the earth by the push of a button. He is thrilled and happy the smell of blood making him stronger and wanting more. And he never stops.

Athena

She became a teacher wondering all over the world. Teaching humans about the gods, but nobody ever listens. They always laughed it off " why do we have to learn about them? They are just a bunch of fictional characters made up by the Greeks to explain about tornadoes and stuff." Every time when that happens she would smile sadly done at the student and left. They all call her weird she thinks to herself " they no longer care."

Artemis

She can no longer hunt because there were very little while places now. Girls no longer believed in her because now they have a choice. They can chose not to be married and no one will judge. She lost everything that ever mattered to her, except for her twin. So she hold onto him and promise to herself that she will never let him go.

Apollo

He tries his best to forget his loss, by working himself into a frenzy. Modeling for magazines, playing in orchestras, working in hospitals and being a backup dancer for concerts, Music videos, and Broadway musicals. He lives in the apartment with his sister who became a shell of herself. Occasionally he sees the rest of his family when they were injure. He would smile at them and try his best to make them happy. While he is slowly hurting inside.

Hermes

Unlike the rest of the Olympians he wasn't upset about the loss of their powers because for ones he can be free. Without his job as the messenger of the gods. He can finally travel all over the world playing pranks and stealing. Without his powers he can finally live a happy and free life.

Demeter

She decided to retrieve to a home in the middle of nowhere. Away from everybody she finally found her happiness.

Aphrodite

Rich man are the best to have fun with. She will have fun with a different one every night. They will pay for everything and they'll give her beautiful gifts like diamonds and handbags. She fell in love something call plastic surgery because they will make her look pretty. This is her own way of coping with the loss.

Hephaestus

He had friends now, friends that doesn't demand things from him. They like him for who he is not what he can do for them. Everybody learned to mind their own business and people rarely ask about his legs and what happened to them. Perhaps out of all the Olympians he is the happiest.

Dionysus

he sees his family come and go every day and can't do nothing about it. He so familiar with their orders that he can recited backwards. His father always ask for vodka one cup after another until he couldn't remember his own name. Hera It's always sipping on a gin and tonic while chatting with random customers about her travels. His uncle Poseidon downs glass after glass of ocean water until he finally passed out. Ares drinks cans of beers before going off to another war. Athena drinks cups of, Retsina, while reminiscing about the past. Artemis would sit there staring into space while holding a cop of Harvest Moon. Apollo was like a doctor on-site his the one making sure that everyone is safely sleeping in the back room of the bar before leaving. Demeter drinks cup after cup of rice wine while Hephaestus prefers fire whiskey. Aphrodite brings her clients to the bar shots after shots until everything is a blur and they start to make love. Hermes drinks bottles of sweet wines while telling jokes. Dionysus watches it all from where he stands on the other side of the bar counter.

Hestia

She misses the old days when her family were together. She weighs at home hoping that one day her family would come back to her. then she can hug them give them marshmallows and tell them that everything is allright.

A/N hope you guys like it, please review, comment and favorite.


End file.
